Prueba de hombres
by Unloved person
Summary: No. Entrar con los chicos a un juego, era tan parecido como entrar a la mafia o a un grupo de narcotraficantes. ¿Cómo es que una serie de pruebas es capaz de crear todos estos problemas?. *Detenida su continuación por el momento, disculpen las molestias*
1. I: Empezemos el juego

Disclaimer: Si, si, si, si, los personajes pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores etc, etc, etc.

Advertencias: Yaoi, relación chicoXchico. Si no te gusta ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

- Ni de a broma.- murmuró Link aterrado.

- Tienes que hacerlo, ¡ya no te puedes echar atrás!.- habló Snake molesto.- Lo acordamos al principio.

- Ajá es una regla del juego, tienes que hacerlo.- acordé sonriéndole.- O tendrás castigo.

- P-pero Zelda…

- ¡Anda de una vez! ¡Me aburro!.- gritó Sonic.

- ¡Bien!.- se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, y con el miedo incrustado en su rostro se acercó a Zelda.

La princesa lo miró con curiosidad al igual que Peach, Samus, Pit, Red y Marth. Este último me dirigió una mirada para intentar saber lo que ocurría, mi respuesta fue alzar los brazos con indiferencia. *-_ Si se entera me mata.-*_

- Z-Zelda… yo.. Ham.. Quería decirte…

- ¿Si Link?.- preguntó la princesa inocentemente.

- … Quería decirte… ¡Quetienesunenormetrasero!.- dijo con excesiva rapidez.

- ¿Perdona? No te entendí.- Reí, el pobre elfo tendría que repetirlo.

Noté como Snake estaba morado de aguantar la risa

- ¡Que tienes un enorme trasero!.- Se desató un enorme silencio. La princesa y sus acompañantes estaban impactados.

Todo un silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y Snake y yo estallamos en risas.

- ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Lo dijo!.- gritó Snake entre risas.

- ¿Puedes retirarte Link?.- pidió Marth con delicadeza.

El solo se caminó hacia nosotros en silencio.

Ya no nos reíamos, a Snake ya le había dolido el estomago, y lo había dejado por la paz. Yo simplemente no lo quería hacer sentir peor.

Sonic no había escuchado por pelear con Falcon, aún se quejaba de esto.

Fox y Falco también habían reído, aunque claro, sus risas no resonaron en toda la mansión como la de Snake.

- ¡Le toca a Snake!.- anunció Falco.

- ¡Anda con Zelda y dile que tiene un precioso trasero!.- link observó molesto a Sonic por proponer eso.

- ¿Por qué le diría eso?.- preguntó Snake.

- Sólo díselo.- le murmuré.- Antes de que te ponga algo horrible.

YO, sabía el plan de Sonic. Ir con Zelda y hablarle bien de su trasero frente a Samus… su novia.

Y fue tal y como lo pensé. Samus se puso furiosa con su comentario. Le dijo varios insultos, y se retiró, claro, no sin antes darle una buena bofetada.

- Mejor acabemos este juego. Es muy peligroso para mi gusto.- dijo Link.

- Para tu vida amorosa querrás decir.- corrigió Falcon.

- Acabémoslo, pero después del turno de Ike, es el único a quien no le ha tocado..- mencionó Snake sobando su enrojecida mejilla izquierda.

- Bien, no queremos acabar con tu relación con Marth…- empezó Sonic.

- Así que esta noche que tengan sexo lo filmarás.- murmuró cínicamente Captain Falcon.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué dijiste capitán degenerado?.- le pregunté molesto. ¿Porqué alguien querría ver ese tipo de cosas que hacen dos hombres enamorados?.- Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Marth y yo haremos eso hoy?

- haaam… Yo soy el único que no ha puesto reto, así que tengo derecho.- dijo firme.

- Ni creas que lo haré.- le aseguré.

- Sabes las consecuencias.- murmuró Snake.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué rayos me había metido a ese estúpido juego?

- Tienes una semana.- Dijo Falcon.- A presión el soldadito no trabaja ¿verdad?

Y tras ese comentario, lo último que vio su ojo derecho ese día, fue mi puño.

Ahora, solo me detenía a pensar… ¿Todos ellos verían ese video?… Oh Marth, ¿En qué te he metido?…

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Si, otro más.

Oh rayos, maldito Falcon pervertido… xD

No me pregunten como pensé en esto… solo fue… repentino…

Bien, recibo:

*Quejas-

*Tomates-

*Sandías-

*Francotiradores-

*MARTH'S-

*Felicitaciones-

*Correcciones-

*Dudas-

*Amenazas

Y mucho más.

(sonó como comercial)

Reviews? Mil gracias a las chicas que siempre dejan.

- N.A= No creo que sea necesaria pero… Lo que Falcon dijo: -_A presión el soldadito no trabaja ¿verdad?-, _significa, que con presión no puede alcanzar una erección. D:

- N.A= No pregunten las consecuencias de no realizar el reto, en el próximo capitulo las diré.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D


	2. II: Remordimiento

**Disclaimer: ajá, ajá, si, los personajes no me pertenecen, son correspondientes a la compañía Nintendo, bla, bla, bla.**

**Advertencias: YAOI, Relación chicoXchico, ¿Si no te gusta como es que estás en el segundo capitulo?, haam… Sin betear D:.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**- Ike.-murmuró mientras mordía mi oreja.**

**Solté un pequeño gemido, mientras besaba su cuello.**

**Mi mano viajó a su camisa, intentando quitarla con desesperación. El ya se había desecho de la mía hace rato.**

**- Te amo.- esa sencilla oración, me detuvo al instante.**

**El me amaba, y recordé lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.**

**Con delicadeza lo puse a mi lado, le di un casto beso y me encerré en el baño a darme una buena ducha helada.**

**- ¿Ike?.- preguntó Marth del otro lado.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres conversarlo?.**

**- No me pasa nada Marthy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- dije mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.**

**- No lo sé. Tal vez porque como toda pareja normal estábamos a punto de hacerlo y te detuviste de repente, ah, también porque te dije te amo, y tu no contestaste nada y en cambio te alejaste. ¿No será por eso?.- inquirió claramente herido.**

**Culpable, impulsivamente lo abracé y lo besé.**

**- Perdona. Te amo, solo que… hoy no tengo ganas.- El abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

**- Tu… ¿no tienes ganas?, Oh por Dios, ¡¿Tu?.- soltó un gran suspiró y recuperó la compostura.-…Iré a la cocina… por… por algo de… tomar…**

**Y salió.**

**- Oh, bien hecho Ike, esa fue el pretexto más estúpido que pudiste haber dado.- Me auto-regañé.**

**Caminé hasta el estante de libros (de Marth), y saqué la pequeña cámara de Snake, que estaba escondida, con el propósito de cumplir con mi reto.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que. Las consecuencias de no cumplir el reto, eran diferentes para cada uno, las que me habían impuesto, no eran para mí, serían un… accidente a Marth. No quería que le pasara nada, es por eso, que debía cumplir la prueba…**

_***-Si Marth se entera… Si se entera…-***_

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**- Valla, ¿Y si solo le pides permiso?.- opinó Link.**

**- ¿Qué?.-pregunté sorprendido ante tal idea.**

**- Si, ya sabes, se lo comentas, y le dices que es una clase de… fantasía.- Su mirada estaba sobre Zelda, apenas y me hacía caso.**

**- Tal vez deba pensarlo…- murmuré.- ¿Aún no te habla?**

**- ¿Quién? ¿Zelda? No.- bufó .- Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?, le pedí disculpas, y le dije que no tenía un enorme trasero, y ella simplemente me dijo que era un maldito pervertido. Se los debo.-**

**Solté una risa.**

**- Si, yo también se los deberé si Marth sale lastimado y me deja.- respondí pesimista.**

**- El te ama… lo suficiente para dejar que una estupidez tuya los separe.- le sonreí y lo abracé.**

**- Eres un gran amigo Link. Zelda no sabe lo que pierde ¿verdad?**

**- Zelda sabe que la amo.- murmuró.- Y creo, que eso es lo que la aleja más de mí.**

**- Que idiotez. - le respondí jalando una de sus puntiagudas orejas.**

**Justo en ese momento entró Marth, y su azul mirada se posó en nosotros.**

**- Marthy, no es lo que parece.- dije soltando a Link. **

**Marth confiaba en mí. Pero la situación fácilmente podía ser malinterpretada.**

**Mas sin embargo, el salió sin decir ni una palabra.**

**- ¿Crees que esté molesto?.- le pregunté a Link.**

**- …No tiene porqué.- contestó titubeando.- pero… **

**- Oh rayos…**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**Otro capitulo, últimamente la escuela ha sido amable conmigo, y me ha dado algo de tiempo para escribir. (también enfermarse a propósito ayuda)**

**Como sea, gracias por sus reviews!.**

**¿Los respondo? Bueno… :3 no son muchos!**

**Rikkukichi; **_**Pues… es una prueba más que suficiente ¿no?, claro que pienso continuarlo. También 10 things i hate about you, lo haré pronto, digamos… que hubo… un pequeño inconveniente atrasador de capitulos xD. Gracias por tu review, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!.**_

**Zeldi-chan; **_**Oh por Dios, ¿De verdad traumé a tu novio? Ooh… xDD hahaha ¿y le gustó el capi? XD. Es el segundo hombre que conocería que lee estas cosas pervertidas solo para mujeres xD. ¿Sabes? Me gustó eso que dijiste, eso de**_**: -**_**pobre Ike lo verán violarse con Marth - **__Lo utilizaré en alguna parte del fic. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y también gracias a tu novio por leerlo!_

Pharae; _Maldita bruja, aquí está tu actualización, ¿Estás feliz?, no tienes porque amenazarme con Marthy-poo, bueno, en fin, gracias por siempre leer bitch! I love you!._

N-Zelink; _Ya sé que eres una pervertida, lo sé desde hace taantoo xD. Qué bien que te haya echo reir, esa era la idea, y a mi se me da pésimo la comedia. Gracias por el review! Pronto actualizaré 10 things i hate about you también!. Gracias por siempre leer!_

¿Reviews?


	3. III: Así es esto

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes no me pertenecen, son correspondientes a personas mega millonarias con exceso de imaginación. Yo solo he tomado sus nombres prestados para escribir esto.**

**Enjoy.**

**-_||oO-_-Oo||_-**

.

- ¡Qué no! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga? ¡Confío en ti!- casi gritó Marth, sacudiendo su mano con insistencia, pidiendo que lo soltara, o que por lo menos, aflojara el agarre de mi mano.

- ¡Pero estás molesto! ¡Me estás gritando!

- ¡Eres tú quien me grita!

- ¡Carajo!.- Si, tenía razón, yo le estaba gritando a él, aún cuando se supone que lo seguí con la intención ser "dulce" con él. Pero no, había llegado y le había gritado, además de ponerme a la defensiva.

- ¡Basta!.- gruñó él, y sacando fuerza de no se donde, se soltó de mi agarre, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Estás enojado?.- pregunté tratando de sonar un poco más tranquilo.

- ¡Si!.- contestó secamente.- Estoy harto de tus malditas escenitas.

Eso. No lo esperaba.

- Marth…- susurré.- Anda, perdóname.

- Hablemos después.- dijo y se marchó.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

- No puedo creer que dejaras que se fuera.- dijo Snake.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no quería que lo dejara solo un rato?.- inquirí.

- Bueno, eso parece mostrar, pero en realidad, lo quería era que lo siguieras o intentaras detenerlo.- contestó.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Eres adivino, lees mentes o qué?

- No, pero Samus es mi novia.

- Ah.

Un incómodo silencio se desató entre nosotros.

- Iré a buscarlo.- avisé.

Me puse de pie, y estuve a punto de salir de la sala, cuando una pregunta de su parte me detuvo.

- ¿Cómo va lo de la apuesta?

- Demonios, tendré si suerte si me dirige la palabra para esta noche.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

- ¡Zelda! ¿No puedes simplemente escucharme 5 minutos?.- preguntó Link siguiendo a la princesa.

- No. No tengo tiempo para la pervertidices que me quieras decir.

- Sólo quiero disculparme ¿Si?. Se qué no debí entrar a ese juego, que no debí hacerle caso a esos "patanes", y que no debí faltarte al respeto. Sabes que lo que dije no es verdad. Y que mucho menos pienso que así sea.

Zelda se detuvo, y volteó a verlo, y soltó un suspiro.

- Te amo.- murmuró el elfo.

- Te perdonaré por esta vez Link.- dijo, y volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar su camino.- pero… No vuelvas a decirme eso…

Y se fue.

Para Link, el rechazo por parte de Zelda ya era cosa de todos los días. Pero, a pesar de su constante repetición, sabía que nunca lograría acostumbrarse. Y que cada vez que eso sucedía, su corazón perdía un pedazo más de si. Y ya no había arreglo.

_- Porque hay cosas que una vez rotas, ya no se pueden arreglar.-_

Eso le había dicho Marth. Y tenía tanta razón.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Definitivamente, nunca más volvería a meterme en algún juego con los chicos. No. Era casi como entrar a la mafia, o entrar a un grupo de narcotraficantes. O al menos lo más parecido.

Pasar la maldita prueba cada vez se volvía más difícil. ¿Y porqué tendría que hacer todo eso?, porque Falcon era un degenerado que desde Melee, (Me habían dicho), había puesto sus ojos en Marth.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, comencé a prestar atención a donde rayos me habían llevado pies sin notarlo.

- ¿El jardín izquierdo?.

Y valla, "casualmente", ahí estaba Marth, mirando de lo más irritado a Captain Falcon, que no paraba de decir idioteces y posar para él.

**CELOS.**

Si, y en un arranque de estos, me dirigí hacia donde estaban ambos. Y sin esperar ni una sola palabra, cargué a Marth y lo puse en uno de mis hombros, y me fui de ahí.

Si bien, mi príncipe no estaba nada cómodo con mi acción, pues pataleaba, y no dejaba de quejarse de mi brusquedad y falta de tacto con él. Además de lo grosero que había sido por interrumpir así su molesta "platica" con Falcon.

Lo ignoré hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación. Y con delicadeza lo bajé a su cama.

- ¡Ike! ¿Qué rayos te pasa por la maldi…- se vió interrumpido, cuando comencé a besarlo de forma salvaje y exigente.

- Quéjate, después de que hagamos el amor.- murmuré quitando su camisa con cuidado de no lastimarlo en el proceso.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

- Dios, Ike, no creo poder sentarme mañana.- murmuró Marth aferrándose a mi pecho.

- Oh, Marth, si mañana lo hacemos igual que hoy, ten por seguro que nunca más volverás a sentarte.

- ¿Algún día me dejarás estar arriba?.- preguntó tiernamente.

- No.- contesté inmediatamente.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque eres perfectamente violable.- le respondí sonriendo cínicamente.

- … Iré a darme un baño.- avisó levantándose con una sábana alrededor de su cintura.

- Avísame si necesitas ayuda para no sentarte en dos días.- le dije divertido.

- No lo haré.-contestó cerrando la puerta. Pude escuchar como le ponía el seguro a esta.

Reí sonoramente. Hasta que me acordé de algo.

- La dejé encendida.- murmuré.- ¡La dejé encendida!.

Si, en la mañana la había dejado encendida, y se había grabado ¡Todo! ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡La grabación! ¡La prueba!

Corrí hasta el estante de los libros. Y ahí estaba la cámara. La tomé, y abrí la pequeña pantallita alegre.

Si. Pero la alegría cayó hasta el abismo, cuando vi en la esquina derecha el pequeño dibujito de una pila. De color rojo con una línea atravesada parpadeante. Lo cual indicaba…

- ¡Esta mierda no tiene baterías!

**-_||oO-_-Oo||_-**

**N.A=**

_Si, pobre Ike. Y no. No hubo Lemmon._

_Tal vez haya uno. Pero más adelante. Y sólo tal vez. Porque a decir verdad, no hallo lugar para poner uno. Pero bueno, en fin._

_Los reviews no son obligatorios. Pero los agradezco._


	4. IV: Empeoremos el asunto

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Tsk, no los personajes no me corresponden, son pertenecientes a Nintendo y compañía. No gano ni un maldito centavo con esto, únicamente descargo frustración e imaginación. A continuación, lean como hago yaoi con sus personajes Nintendo.

Advertencias: Éste fanfic tiene contenido YAOI, (Léase homosexual), si no toleras este género, o si eres homo fóbico abstente de leer y dejar comentarios.

||oO_-_-_Oo||

…

…

…

Llevaba casi una hora mirando a Marth, pero no me atrevía a hablarle.

Estaba acostado en la cama a mi lado, desnudo y agotado. Como todos las noches.

- Marth…- le hablé suavemente acerándome más a él.

- ¿Si ike?.- murmuró medio dormido.

- Tú… ¿Qué piensas de los videos porno?.- pregunté, buscando alguna manera indirecta para saber cual sería su respuesta ante la idea que me había propuesto Link.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó mirándome inocentemente,

- Ah… Son videos… que tienen… personas haciendo… hem…

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Teniendo sexo.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que ves esas cosas!.- gritó sorprendido, saltando de la cama como un resorte jalando una sábana consigo para cubrirse. Aún le apenaba que lo viera desnudo.- ¡Ah!¡Pervertido!

- ¡Marth! ¡No! ¡Espera…!

Me vi interrumpido pues la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y tras ella estaban Samus y Link apuntándome con sus respectivas armas.

- Eh… ¿Hola?

- ¡¿Qué le haces?.- gritó Samus mientras miraba a Marth.- Oh, lindo, así te ves tan violable…

- ¡Samus!.- chilló él.

- No miento Marthy…- respondió abrazándolo.

- Creo que llegamos en un momento inadecuado…- murmuró Link bajando su espada.

- ¿Porqué vinieron?.- pregunté molesto.

- Escuchamos el grito de Marhty-poo.- dijo Samus aún sin soltar a Marth. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarme esa actitud suya con mi príncipe. Pero lo que más me molestaba, era que Marth simplemente se dejaba hacer…

- Saben, son las 12:30 de la noche, ¿Les importaría largarse y dejarme a solas con mi novio?.- espeté furioso.

- Pfft, eres un grosero.- contestó Samus, por fin soltando a Marth, y saliendo de la habitación con Link.

- Fuiste muy grosero. Ellos solo estaban preocupados por mi.- dijo él suavemente.

- ¡Pero Samus siempre es así de empalagosa contigo y nunca dices nada!.- le repliqué casi gritándole.

- ¡¿Es por eso que haces berrinche?.- cuestionó el alzando la voz también.

- ¡¿Berrinche? ¡Lo dices como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta porque te comiste mi galleta! ¡No lo estoy haciendo por una estupidez!

- ¡Si lo haces!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

.

*_**Del otro lado de la puerta**_*

.

- Están discutiendo otra vez.- susurró Link con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Al igual que Samus. Lo hacían aún cuando no había necesidad. La discusión de la pareja se escuchaba en todo el piso.

- Eso parece.- respondió ésta.

- Es por tu culpa, ¿Estás consciente de eso?.- le reclamó el elfo.

- ¿Yo tengo la culpa? Pero si solo…- la rubia se vió interrumpida por los cada vez más fuertes gritos de la pareja.

- ¡No me alces la voz Ike!

- ¡No te estoy alzando la voz!

- ¡Me estás gritando!

- ¡NO! ¡No estoy gritando!

La caza-recompensas suspiró.

- Si Ike ama a mi Marthy tanto como él dice. Arreglará esto. Si no, les habremos hecho un favor.- dijo ella.

- ¿Habremos?, fuiste tú...- murmuró Link mirando mal a la chica.- Eres una bruja. No deberías meterte…

- Vamonos~.- cantó ella y jaló al elfo hasta las escaleras.

- Samus, casi es la una de la mañana ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Quiero regresar a la cama!.- gritó el héroe del tiempo. Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas por la rubia.

*_**Ike POV (**__Otra vez__**)**_*

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Siempre!.- gritó él abrochando su pantalón.

- ¡¿Conmigo? ¡Yo no soy el que se…!.- me llevé una mano a mi boca, evitando que las palabras causadas por el coraje salieran.

- ¿El que qué Ike?.- preguntó el furioso.

- ¡El que se deja tocar! ¡Carajo Marth!.- Oh, lo dije.

- ¡El que se deja tocar!.- repitió él.- ¡No me dejo tocar maldición! ¡Una cosa es dejarse abrazar y otra dejarse tocar Ike! ¡Y son chicas demonios! ¡Solo son las chicas!

- ¡CHICAS!.- grité.- ¡¿ELLAS te abrazan en público y yo no?

- ¡¿Qué hay con ellas? ¡Déjame decirte un pequeñito detalle que tal vez olvidaste! ¡SOY GAY! ¡Las chicas no me atraen!, ¡Y además eres tú quien se abstiene a las demostraciones de afecto frente a los demás!

- …Mar…- de inmediato me interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto ya! ¡No pienso escuchar ni una palabra más de tu maldita inseguridad!.- tomó su espada y su camisa. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir… sentí culpa.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- le pregunté nervioso.

- No lo sé…. Pero intenta no seguirme.- su voz sonó débil. No solo por que Marth no estaba acostumbrado a gritar. Nunca lo hacía. Además, parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

- Pero…

- No Ike. Ya… ya fue demasiado para mi.-

Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza.

Alcancé a escuchar como Zelda y Red le gritaban a Marth. Preguntándole si estaba bien y cosas así. Si, todos los smashers de nuestro piso se habían enterado de nuestra discusión.

No me gustaba pelear con Marth. Porque, él siempre tenía la razón. Y yo siempre era tan impulsivo.

- Soy un imbécil. Un gran y completo imbécil.

||oO_-_-_Oo||

…

…

…

:D yey~

Gracias por leer duuuh.

No son obligatorios, pero realmente agradezco los reviews.


End file.
